Saving Minecraftia
by ThankYouAll
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog finds himself in a new world made of blocks. He doesn't know how he got there or why he's there, but one thing he knows for sure is that he has to save it. Teaming with Steve, Alex, and some of his friends from his own world, the group will set off to defeat Herobrine and save the world of Minecraftia from his clutches.


"W-Where am I?"  
Those were the first words Sonic asked himself before he became aware of his surroundings. His emerald green eyes look frantically around the small room he was in, as his gloved hand rubbed his aching forehead from the piercing head-ache.

That's when he realized the room was made of blocks.

Cubes, squares, whatever you wanted to call them, the only thing in that wasn't a block was himself. Standing now, he looked around the room, which was about 5 blocks long and three wide. A white door, made of iron, stood at the end. The room was made of black and grey blocks that seemed unbreakable. He also noticed metal bars gleaming in the wall, mocking his freedom, standing in the way of him having enough space to run. The hedgehog gave a frustrated sigh as he realized that there was no space to run, or to start rolling around at the speed of sound. Forming into a spin attack, he hit the door with a hard bang. The fact he didn't go through frustrated him more. He looked out the bars, and was greeted with an unfriendly sight.  
"Who are you? And what's with the eyes?" He asked, cockiness filling his voice, covering the uneasy feeling he had. The figure in front of him had a bitter expression on his blocky face. He looked like a normal person, as he wore regular clothes and resembled a human. There wasn't anything threatening about that. What was frightening was his eyes, white rectangles occupying where pupils should be. They seemed like voids, and they glowed in the dimness of the room. Sonic formed into a spin dash and hit the iron bars, but they didn't break.  
"That's not going to work," the man spat out with bitterness. "I used a weakness III potion on you after you blacked out."  
"Weakness what now?" Sonic asked, confused. "Potions? Like, wizards and stuff?"  
The man shifted his head, as if he was rolling his eyes, but it was almost unnoticeable with the lack of pupils. Sonic examined himself, now seeing the grey colored swirls coming off his body. In fact, he did feel much weaker then he normally did. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.  
"Who are you!?" Sonic shouted, asking with confidence. The figure walked closer to the iron bars, glaring deeply at him. Sonic shrunk back, the stare burning into his eyes. Perhaps this was how people felt when he went into his dark form.  
"My name is Herobrine," he said, now starting to back away.  
"What kind of name is that," Sonic asked cockily, smirking.  
"What kind of name is Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog?"  
Sonic stopped talking. How did he know his real name? He coughed awkwardly.  
"The name's Sonic," he said crossing his arms.  
"Your name isn't important," Herobrine replied, turning away and opening a chest located behind him. "What's important is that I get rid you, hedgehog." Herobrine spat out the word hedgehog as if it was a disgusting word to say. As if the very word it's self was a disgrace. Sonic clenched his fists at this. Herobrine turned to reveal a light blue sword in his hand, and his bitter smile turned into a evil smirk as he narrowed his eyes. The sword had a shimmering effect on it, and the surface was so glossy you could se your reflection. The edge of the sword seemed to be so sharp that it reigned the word death into all those who looked at it. Sonic prepared to sprint out the door as soon as Herobrine walked in, but to his surprise, Herobrine flashed away in an instant and appeared behind him. Herobrine swung his sword towards Sonic's head, but with his reflexes he easily dodged. He formed into a spin attack and shot himself towards the demon. Herobrine blocked his sword as Sonic hit it, and then hit the wall.  
"No where to run, Hedgehog," Herobrine said bitterly as he teleported closer and jabbed his sword through Sonic's chest. As soon as the sword made contact, Sonic felt a burning sensation spread throughout his chest. He gave out a yelp. He drew the sword back, and Sonic fell to his knees as the pain got worse and blood spilled out to the cold, hard floor, the crimson puddle slowly getting bigger.  
"I am Herobrine," he said leaning in close to Sonic. "I am known as a demon, a myth, a legend, a story villagers tell to their children at night, and the nightmare everyone dreams, and don't you forget it." That was the last thing Sonic heard before he blacked out.

**(Thank you guys for reading this so far! Please review if you enjoyed, you have no idea how happy I get when I see your guy's responses! See ya next time!)**


End file.
